


【OC】黑暗圣典的说书人

by GardeniaAWarmth



Category: Dark Souls III
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaAWarmth/pseuds/GardeniaAWarmth
Summary: 第二人称，灵感来自一对被称为工具箱杀手的连环杀手（toolbox killers），写了一点之前就想搞的蹲灵坏东西欺负小条子，自娱自乐向，借鉴了原案件中很多细节，人物是我和基友们的OC。暴力描写占比多，不过都很短。
Kudos: 4





	【OC】黑暗圣典的说书人

你一直都知道，即使不是现在这样奄奄一息、薪火渐熄的世界，正义必将得到伸张或恶人都将得到惩治这样的话全部都是鬼话。但这世上能产生的烂事依然超出了你的想象力，如果不是听到别人亲口告诉你，你大概永远也不会想到还会有如此残忍的事情发生，并被如此轻描淡写地讲述出来。阿兰和安德森，被唤醒后本应去按部就班杀王传火的两个灰烬，在他们的世界交集的一刹那，一见钟情般通通放弃了自己的职责。他们在森林漫无天日地纠缠，追逐火焰的本能被换成了对引诱来的其他世界的灵魂的惨叫的喜爱，况且夺取来的余火也很好吃不是吗。  
你是故事的说书人，你不对此作出评判，于是安德森继续往下讲。也许是死亡造就了卑鄙的喜好，灰烬之间惯常的战斗总是追求每一次伤害的最大化，但安德森和阿兰喜欢用平平常常的、没有嵌入过楔形石薄片的工具慢慢折磨他们找到的家伙。  
他们喜欢那些穿着没什么防御功能的漂亮衣服，一看就是半路被临时拉过来的暗月之剑或青之守护者，法兰老狼收来的那些小护林员也很不错，这些小可怜可能身上的元素瓶都只有一半，另一半是灰瓶，用来放隐身或魅惑这样的小法术的。碰上这样好的猎物需要运气，阿兰作为红灵进入安德森的世界，他们捏了手指对着被召唤来的灵体挑了很久，才找到第一个合适的受害者。  
那是个小圣女呢，看起来还是个小姑娘，很乖，（给个名字，你要求道。那就叫她桑瑞斯。）。她手里拿着的是最普通的那种粗布护符，你知道用信仰作为战斗力的一般都会杀半龙的幽儿希卡拿圣铃，但是她没有。她看到我们站在一起没有冲突时其实就感到不对劲了，我们冲她招手，但她转身就跑，想黑水晶回去，但她出现的地方离我们太近了，安德森摸出把重武器一下就把她砸趴在地上，我们用鞭子把她绑起来，她挣扎得很厉害，编好的头发都散开了，但我们把她绑得紧紧的，然后开始想要怎么折磨她。  
我们先直接在森林的积水里把她强奸了，轮流来，大概每人都玩了三四次吧。她看起来很痛苦，但还是问我们，如果我们要杀她，可不可以让她先对着月亮祈祷。  
操完后安德森说杀了桑瑞斯让她回去，他用猎龙的大弓勒住她的脖子，但这样太慢了，勒了很久也没有死。灰烬嘛，烧死过一次了，命都厚。那女孩的脖子已经被弓弦勒进肉里了，血流了一身，她被勒得满脸通红，无助地看着安德森，安德森犹豫了一下停手了，最后阿兰用剑把她贯穿了，这才杀死了她。  
在安德森的描述中，桑瑞斯很令人意外的全程都没有失态，她甚至都没怎么流眼泪，后来也没有反抗，好像无论我们造成什么伤害她都不在意一样，不过我们是不死人，死并不可怕，我们会复活，对于她这种被召唤过来的灵体来说更是仅仅是回到自己的世界罢了。  
是不是到最后我们都没有允许她祈祷，阿兰托着自己下巴思考，安德森说，没有。  
第一次狩猎让他们意犹未尽，很快他们又在傑罚森林碰面。我们开始考虑玩得久一点，尽量延长虐待的时间，对我们这种人来说触手可及的死亡反而相当于解脱，我们想听到被彻彻底底摧毁后发出的哭嚎。第二次我们等来的不是暗月或誓约灵，而是个主动入侵过来的指头，这是件好事，指头一般都很耐操，不过要制服她也费了些劲。嗯，她叫亚伦德尔，其实不是我喜欢的类型，但阿兰挺喜欢的，阿兰喜欢所以我也喜欢了。她很坚强，我想她不是第一次被这样欺负了，就，我们操完她之后她还能挣扎尖叫，不亏是指头啊。我们在水很干净的那一片森林里蹲到她的，她之前不是在水里挣扎得很厉害吗，所以我们就把水一桶一桶灌到她肚子里。  
一个人最多能喝下多少水你试过吗，应该都没试过，我们也不知道，就一直捏着她的鼻子灌她，很多水都洒出来了，她上半身都湿漉漉的，因为刚战斗完还被强奸了身上有很多伤口，那些流经胸口的水都被染成了玫瑰色。她再也喝不下去了，一边哭一边吐，肚子鼓成怀孕那么大，她躺在地上不动了，只是侧着头哆哆嗦嗦地吐水。我们把她摊平了，用锤子一下下砸在她肚子上，第一锤下去后她就想尖叫，但从肚子里被挤出来的水淹没了那些尖叫，和呕吐的声音混在一起成了一种很不舒服的咕噜声。我们灌进去的水除了从嘴里吐出来之外还会从屁股里喷出来，这下她下面也湿透了。  
比较好玩的是我们射进去的精液好像也从子宫里被砸出来了，随着每一下抡到小腹上的重击从穴里涌出来，一丝一丝漂在地上的积水里。我们用的锤子，后来还有棍棒，等级都不高，没有强化过，所以伤害很低。我们重复灌水踩腹灌水踩腹这样的操作，玩了很久都没把她弄死，肚子上全都是红红紫紫的淤青。  
后来她开始求饶了，或者说是想求饶，但我们并没有给她说话的机会，她嘴里不是灌进去的水就是吐出来的水，那些水刚开始还是很清澈的，但渐渐从嘴里或屁股里流出来的变成了很淡的血水。最后她被折磨的很虚弱，在我们停下来休息的时候断断续续地对我们道歉，还求我们杀了她。阿兰说我们不会那么容易让你死的，除非你让我们满意了，懂我的意思吗？这女孩看起来是明白了，她变得很乖，我们让她干什么说什么都照做，她乖乖含我们的老二，之前掰开她嘴往里面灌水的时候可是差点被咬断手指。  
最后她怎么被处死的我有点记不清了，可能还是被什么武器贯穿了吧，毕竟穿刺是怎么玩都不会腻的。我们有很多种武器，好用的就那么几种，剩下的在这种时候拿出来用就很合适。对准屄插进去，扎进子宫一路往上捅，最后从喉咙里刺出来，一般的直剑就能够有这么长了，有时她们被穿在上面后还活着，但这就比较麻烦，身上的洞都不能用了啊，嗓子也坏掉了喊不出来，如果需要补刀杀死就总归不太得劲嘛。  
对了，如果能给你看她一开始倔强的样子和后来温顺求饶的样子就好了，你是说书人，写出来的东西会比我们这样直接讲出来更生动吧。  
你没有回答。也许他们想在下次时拉上你，他们找上你，不就是想把自己做的事张扬出去吗。  
阿兰也没有等你回答他，他继续往下说。很多次我们都被看出来是专门杀死灵体的，毕竟红灵和火之宿主站在一起太奇怪了，所以后来我们从隆道尔那里买了戒指，他们非常善于伪装，制作的伪装戒指可以把我变成白色灵体的样子，一般人看到火之宿主和白色灵体站在一起都会放下警戒，有时还会主动过来和我们一起。我们是这样抓到那个叫芙洛瑞的暗月之剑的。  
她真的很好骗，我们招招手她就朝我们走过来了，一点都没怀疑，我们也没跟她客气，直接一套把她打到爬不起来，反正捆起来后随便放个温暖的火又可以玩很久。虽然是个暗月之剑可她看起来非常不擅长打架，大概每次都是靠火之宿主才能完成任务吧。  
后来我们才知道她这么信任我们好像还是因为她见过阿兰，在亚诺尔隆德的时候，他们一起杀死过埃尔德里奇。  
我们强迫她说了很多话，让她假装喜欢被我们操，如果她求饶或者说不出话就带着针刺的手套拧她的小奶子和小屄，我们一遍遍问她她希望我们操她吗，她必须说是，也必须对我们笑。  
我们还让她承认暗月之剑是火主的娼妓，暗灵的婊子，到这一步我们让她说什么她都乖乖地说了。我们问她你想让我们用烙铁烫你的屄吗，她说是，然后我们也就照做了。我们发现原来烫坏的皮肤表皮可以像透明的纸一样被揭下来，浇点元素瓶后新长出来的皮肤比之前还要白嫩。疼痛超过阈值后她像脑子坏掉一样对着我们一直笑，但是叫不出来，我就故意问她，为什么叫的不如刚才对阿兰叫得骚了。我用十字镐的钝面砸断了她四肢上所有的关节，结果她发出了比刚才还要好听的声音。  
她是暗月婊子，我们正好有捡到暗月长弓。我们把金色的弓把卡在她肩膀上，弓弦拉开勒进小屄里。弦很细而且绷得很紧，松手后一下就往回收缩，锋利到割断了勒着的皮肉，慢慢把她从中间切成两半。  
安德森不说话了，好像在等你记完他刚才讲的故事。这页纸是金色的，你在文字稿旁边写了行小小的注解，金色的元素，金色的十字镐，金色的暗月长弓，虽然盲眼的解读者摸不出颜色，但总要有人把圣典带给他们。希望拿到这本圣典的人不是什么纯洁的圣女，读着奇迹长大的那些花朵一定会被这里面的内容吞噬掉的。


End file.
